Such substances have long been used, in bakeries, and in restaurant and home kitchens. In bakeries the substance is generally sprayed on from a nozzle under pressure developed by a pump. In restaurants and in the home, the non-stick pan coating has been supplied from aerosol cans, using fluorocarbon under pressure as a suitable and effective propellant. The coating substance has been marketed under the trademarks Vegalene and Pam. Recently, the theory has been propounded that the amount of fluorocarbon being used and released throughout the world is so huge that it may endanger the protective layer of ozone surrounding the earth. Accordingly, with the substance fluorocarbon having become suspect, studies have become more intensive, banning of fluorocarbon aerosol cans has begun in some states, and there is a strong possibility that a total ban may follow eventually, if not shortly.
In this extremity, great efforts are now being made to discover a substitute practice, and the purpose of the present invention is to provide a new system and device for applying non-stick cooking oil spray, particularly adapted for restaurant use, which is capable of spraying the viscous non-stick substance properly without resort to the aerosol can charged with a fluorocarbon propellant.